The Search of the Jewel
by angeline fire0
Summary: Inuyasha is insearch for the Shikon no Tama but along the way he has to stay at the house of a girl named Kagome. Will Kagome be able to tame this guy or will her attempts get her into more trouble them expected...


Inuyasha looked left and right but only darkness met his eyes. "Good I haven't been followed," he mumbled.  
  
He had been searching for the Shikon no Tama, a jewel with practically unlimited power. Unfortunately it was not in the village he had been searching in and soon the villagers found out who he was and he was attacked. Stupid people. Sure he could have killed them all. And in fact he killed a lot of them but he didn't feel like wasting his time on their worthless lives. So the question was, where had they hidden the Shikon no Tama?  
  
"Hey I think he is over here!" came from a near by voice.  
  
"Damnit," Inuyasha growled. They had found him. He didn't know where he should go. He might as well just head back to Miroku's. He could always count on Miroku to put him up for the night and provide him with information that could pose to be useful.  
  
"Hey, OVER HERE! I see him!"  
  
"Persistent welps," he snarled, "don't waste my time." And with that he ran off into the night.  
  
"So Inuyasha, you went and got yourself caught again didn't you?" said Miroku. Inuyasha looked angry, as usual. He knew he was after the Shikon no Tama but he had not asked why. It was not wise to pry.  
  
"Shut your mouth, monk," he snarled. It didn't bother him though. He was used to his fuming attitude and his constant threats. So he just laughed and continued.  
  
"So I'll take that as a yes?" he chuckled, "and I'll also guess it wasn't there either."  
  
"You know I'm getting really tired of chasing after this stupid thing," Inuyasha ranted, "They must have put it in the last place I would look. Annoying peasants."  
  
"For once I think you may be right," Miroku said. Inuyasha was about to protest when Miroku continued. "They have done well in covering their tracks. I haven't heard anything reliable enough to be considered important. Except."  
  
"Except what? Out with it!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Well have you been to the east yet?" he questioned.  
  
"I've been everywhere, now what have you heard?"  
  
"Rumors say that there was a large group of heavily armed soldiers heading to a village to the east of here. The odd thing was a priestess named Kikyo accompanied them," he explained.  
  
"And you think that she might be protecting the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"That is what many have been saying,' Miroku said, "But it is the best lead I've heard in a while so."  
  
"Kikyo doesn't know what she has gotten herself in," Inuyasha chuckled darkly.  
  
"I don't want you going on another killing spree again. You need to plan it out first. If your plan is to just kill people until you find it then it gives them a chance to escape with it again," Miroku warned desperately trying to find a way from stopping his childhood friend from killing again. It was beginning to way down on his conscience, helping him all the time.  
  
For a few moments Inuyasha just stared at him angrily before sighing and mumbling, "All right I'll try it your way monk."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Good, now get some rest," he sighed, "You'll be needing it."  
  
Inuyasha woke the next morning feeling groggy and still pretty tired. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when Miroku came stomping in, "Oh so your finally awake. I'm not making you breakfast you know."  
  
Inuyasha turned to face him then rolled back over and groaned. Damn him.  
  
"Come on get out of bed," and the next second he felt a foot against his back and fell to the floor with a loud crash.  
  
"Hey now what did you do that for!" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on you should get going," said Miroku while bending over to help Inuyasha onto his feet.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm going," he snarled. He walked over to the corner and picked up his sword, unsheathed and gave it a few swings, one of which came dangerously close to Miroku.  
  
Then he began to push Inuyasha out of the room, "Now you have officially worn out your welcome." The next thing Inuyasha knew he was outside the little hut and the door had slammed behind him.  
  
"Hmph, damn monk," he muttered before starting on his way, to whatever was waiting for him in the east.  
  
Kagome walked home from the river having just finished doing a large batch of laundry. She lived with her whole family in the largest hut in the village and somehow she always got suckered into doing ALL of their laundry. Sota is such a brat, she thought to herself. It had been his turned to do the laundry and he had the sudden urge to visit the temple and meditate. Of course mom and dad would let him because they always said that..  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when bumped into something hard causing her and what ever she bumped into to fall to the ground, along with all the laundry.  
  
She looked around wildly and let out a long sigh at the once clean laundry all around her, ruined. "Now I'm going to have to wash them all over again"  
  
"Ow, damnit," Kagome suddenly realized she had knocked into a person. She found him laying a few feet away covered in laundry and bent down to try to dig him out.  
  
After tossing away a few kimotos she found the person she must have knocked into. He had long black hair and was wearing a large blue outfit. "Ummm, are y-you okay?" she stammered.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and she was shocked by their deep purple color. For a second they just sat there next to each other, staring. "Hey what's the big idea?" he yelled as he pushed her away from him and picked himself off the ground.  
  
She just sat there for a second, staring up at his face that had quickly turned into a scowl. "U-um I'm sorry I was just.um.. walking home with my laundry and.."  
  
"So you live near here?" he interrupted.  
  
"Uh, yes.why?" she mumbled halfway surprised at his rudeness.  
  
"I-I, uh," he stuttered obviously not expecting the question, "I'm searching for a place to stay while I look for m-my brother"  
  
"Your brother? Is he missing?"  
  
His face again twisted into a scowl, "If he wasn't missing I wouldn't be looking for him!"  
  
"R-right.your right," she stammered nervously turning around to picked up the clothes all around her. To her surprise he bent down and started to help her collect her clothes.  
  
When all of the clothes were collected she turned to him and simply said, "Thank you" and started heading for home again forgetting all about the ruined clothing.  
  
"Hey wait up!" he shouted from behind her.  
  
She whipped around and was surprised to find him directly behind her so that she bumped into him again knocking him to the ground again. "I'm sorry," she moaned helping him back onto his feet.  
  
"You little." he snarled before he appeared to calm himself down, "look I'm looking for a place to stay in your village. So." he stopped and took in a deep sigh as if what he was going to say next was very painful, "so can I stay with, you?"  
  
She was startled but she didn't know why, he did just need a place to stay right? There was nothing else involved. "I, um, sure I don't she why not. I'm Kagome, and you..."  
  
"In." he stopped apparently thinking very deeply. He scowled as he thought. He did that a lot Kagome thought and she laughed to herself. "My name is Royeto."  
  
"Ummm, hi, alright then lets get going," but inside she was thinking, "What in the world have I done." 


End file.
